Be Gone
by sojlanits
Summary: Lucy met the man of her dreams. She married him. But not everything is what it seems. This story is an individual Be Witched sequel.


**Disclaimer: I did not write Harry Potter. Happy?**

**This story happens after my other story about Lucy, _Be Witched_. **

* * *

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_Mrs. Lucy Scott grinned at her new husband._

_She leaned in to kiss him and –_

_*_

Lucy held her one years old son, Cedric, in the arns. She stood outside a tall building, trying to find the courage to go inside.

*

_The honeymoon passed like a dream. Lucy couldn't believe she was actually married. She was young and happy, what more could she expect of life? _

_She looked at the test in front of her. Slowly, the results appeared._

"_Jack!" Lucy screamed._

_Jack came running into the room, afraid that something might have happened. He was immediately relieved when he saw the smile on his wife's face._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Jack was stunned. After a few moments he woke up from his trance and laughed. He grabbed Lucy around the waist and danced with her around the room. Lucy laughed at her husband's tactics._

"_Stop it! You'll hurt the baby!"_

_*_

Lucy knocked on a black door. After a few moments the door opened and a tall, respectable man invited them inside.

"Good day, Mrs. Scott, Cedric. How can I help you?"

*

_It happened suddenly. Jack saw Lucy hugging a friend and accused her of being unfaithful._

_Lucy laughed. Lorcan Scamander was just a family friend, and the thought of him being her lover was just ridiculous._

_That's when he slapped her in the face._

"_Don't you ever cheat on me again!"_

_Lucy started crying. Jack stared at her with a terrified look on his face._

"_What have I done?"_

_*_

"So, does your husband know about this?" asked the man.

Lucy shook her head.

"I see. Well, you have got to tell him! You cannot divorce him without him knowing."

*

_He was isolating her. Assuring her that he was thinking of her and the baby, Jack didn't allow Lucy to go out, not even to visit her family._

"_You're eight months pregnant. After the baby arrives, you can go out as much as you like!"_

_Lucy nodded, terrified that if she would say anything, he might hit her again._

_*_

"You just sign here and here. Thank you. Now go home and show this to Jack. Good day."

Lucy thanked the lawyer. She shook hands with him and then hurried out of the building.

*

"_You lying witch! I know what you did!" Jack yelled at Lucy._

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" stuttered Lucy and received a slap on the face in return._

"_Don't lie to me. You slept with him, didn't you?"_

_Jack hit her again._

"_Who are you talking about?" cried Lucy._

_She screamed when he hit her once more._

"_That bastard, Lorcan Scamander!"_

"_I didn't, I swear!" Lucy yelled, the tears streaming down her face._

_Jack started to beat her repetedly._

"_No! Please stop it, Jack! You'll hurt the baby!"_

_Jack froze._

"_Who cares? It probably isn't my baby anyway either, but that Loony's!"_

_Jack fell on the floor and started to cry._

"_I'm sorry, Lucy. I don't know what came over me."_

_He looked at his wife. Lucy stared back. Suddenly she felt something._

"_Ja-ack. The baby's coming!"_

_*_

Lucy rang the doorbell. Her heart beat fast and she was beginning to have second thoughts. But before she could run away the door opened. For a moment the sisters stared at each other.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" said Molly

When she saw the tears in her sister's eyes, Molly took Cedric from her arms and told her to come inside.

"What happened?"

Lucy sat down in the kitchen and told Molly all about Jack and the divorce.

She had never felt close to her sister, but when Molly threatened to kill Jack for the things he had done to Lucy, she couldn't help but to hug her sister and cry.

*

_Lucy felt empty inside. Which she was, for the baby was no longer there._

_Jack sat next to the room, hiding his face in his hands._

"_It's all my fault!" he cried._

_Lucy ignored him._

"'_She's dead.' They said. It was a girl!" Lucy cried. Tears streamed down her face._

"_It IS your fault! I never want to see you again!" she yelled at Jack. He stared at her and she stared back. She opened her mouth to shout but was silenced when he kissed her._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said._

_*_

It wasn't his fault. The baby was already dead. "We could not have done anything to save it." Said the doctor.

Lucy opened the door to her house.

"Jack!" she called.

Cedric wasn't with her, Molly had offered to babysit him so talking to Jack would be easier for her.

Lucy walked inside.

"Jack, are you there?"

The house was silent. Lucy walked into the kitchen, but saw no one. From there, she walked into the living room and was met with a horrid sight. She screamed.

"Ja-ack!"

*

"_What are you going to call him?" said Jack's mother, holding the small baby in her arms._

_Lucy looked at Jack, who nodded._

"_We have decided on Jack Scott. Cedric Jack Scott."_

_She looked at her mother-in-law and saw the tears in her eyes._

"_Cedric. Good name." Said Cho Scott. She looked at the baby she held in her arms and smiled._

"_Hello Cedric. I am your granny."_

_*_

Lucy felt numb.

"He's dead." She said to herself, over and over again.

She heard footsteps. Ginny came into the room and went to Lucy.

"C, are you alright?" she said, worried about her emotional cousin.

Lucy ignored her, staring out the window of the Burrow.

"Lucy?" Ginny repeated.

"He's dead. Jack hung him self."

Ginny was taken aback by the coldness of her answer.

"I know, honey. But sometimes you have to focus on the positive things in life."

Lucy laughed coldly.

"Perhaps it was for the best."

She stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm going out." She said.

Leaving Ginny in the kitchen, Lucy walked out into the garden.

Ginny was right. Sometimes you have got to focus on the good things in life.

And that was what Lucy was going to do. For her family. For Cedric. But most of all, she was going to do it for herself.

* * *

**What did you think? Is it overrated or underrated?**


End file.
